Neville Londubat et la Pierre Philosophale
by TeddytheTimeLord
Summary: TOME I - Le soir du 31 octobre 1981, le choix de Lord Voldemort se porte sur Neville Londubat. Dix ans plus tard, celui-ci se retrouve à Poudlard, et doit faire face à une célébrité dont il ne veut pas. Quelles seront les conséquences sur le destin du monde sorcier ? Découvrez les aventures de Neville Londubat, le Survivant. - EN PAUSE
1. The boy who lived

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis enchanté de vous annoncer la reprise de cette fic !_

_Après un travail sur mon écriture et une réflexion, je peux enfin reprendre mes publications. Je ne peux promettre aucune fréquence de publication, mais j'aimerais vraiment arriver à publier un chapitre par mois._

_Je rappelle le concept de cette fiction : Une réécriture de la saga, mais avec Neville en Survivant ! Quels événements s'en trouveront bousculés ?_

_Mais pour le moment, le premier chapitre réécrit est là ! __Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le garçon qui a survécu**

La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, soirée de Halloween, avait été annoncée lugubre et glaciale au journal télévisé. Cela n'avait pas arrêté les enfants de la petite ville de Sevenoaks, dans le Kent, et nombreux étaient les gamins arpentant les rues, souvent au mépris des recommandations de leurs parents.

Au fond de Rowena's Road, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut brusquement, dans un "pop !" étouffé. Elle se dirigea vers une petite maison qui semblait abandonnée, quelques mètres plus loin. Des enfants sortirent à cet instant d'une maison adjacente.

\- Cool, votre costume, monsieur !

L'enfant d'une dizaine d'années pâlit lorsqu'il put voir sous le capuchon de l'homme.

\- Dis moi, questionna l'encapuchonné d'une voix doucereuse, sais-tu qui vit ici ?

\- N-non, mon-monsieur, répondit le garçon en bégayant. Au-autrefois, c'était une vieille dame, très aimable, mais elle est mo-morte et l'on a plus vu les lumières allu-umées. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois... Pe-personne ne sait qui y vit, et les gens évitent de s'en approcher. Certains pensent qu'elle est han-hantée...

L'enfant détala dès qu'il eût fini de parler, terrorisé par l'encapuchonné.

L'homme se tourna alors vers la maison en question. Quels idiots ! Pensa-t-il. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à user d'un sortilège repousse-moldu, ni même eu recours au Fidelitas. Se sentaient-ils tant en sécurité ? Cet excès de confiance de leur part allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche, songea l'homme. Alors, il releva son capuchon, claqua des doigts, et disparut dans un craquement sourd.

Celui qui s'était autrefois appelé Tom Jedusor réapparut dans la chambre de l'enfant qu'il était venu chercher.

Le petit Neville Londubat était seul dans sa chambre. Parfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait alors qu'à le tuer et à transplaner ensuite vers Godric's Hollows, où Queudver l'attendait, pour s'occuper du jeune Potter. Il ne pouvait laisser en vie aucun des deux morveux qui, selon la prophétie de la vieille folle, menaçaient son ascension au pouvoir. Enfin, d'après les informations que lui avait rapporté Severus. Le Mage Noir prit un instant pour observer la bouille joufflue du garçon. Au delà de son air particulièrement stupide, il n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Était-il à ce point dangereux ?

Soudain, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Lord Voldemort pesta en silence.

\- Alice ! Réveille-toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Neville pleure encore !

\- Eh bien quoi ? Vas le consoler, tu t'y connais aussi bien que moi...

Frank Londubat se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Quand il ouvrit la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Lord Voldemort en personne, baguette levée, prêt à assassiner le bébé. L'homme bouscula le mage noir et prit son fils dans ses bras, l'entourant tel un bouclier.

Quand Voldemort se releva, il vit le Lord Londubat lové autour de l'enfant. Il aurait pu le sommer de s'écarter, épargner généreusement sa vie. Mais le Lord Noir n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Queudver s'inquiéterait de son retard, et ce lâche serait fichu de fuir.

Sans broncher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur l'homme, et prononça la formule prohibée.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Alice Londubat parvint dans la chambre de Neville, alertée par le cri de son mari, quand elle vit le rayon de lumière verte le frapper. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier à son tour que Lord Voldemort l'envoya valser dans les escaliers, d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il jeta à nouveau le sortilège impardonnable, en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur l'enfant dont il avait si peur. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque le rayon de lumière toucha sa cible, il ricocha et vint frapper le Lord Noir en plein coeur, avant qu'il n'aie pu se protéger. Le corps du sorcier tomba en poussière, alors qu'Alice remontait les escaliers. Quand elle vit la scène, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Neville Londubat avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, gardant pour seule séquelle, sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Albus Dumbledore transplana chez les Londubat aussitôt après avoir reçu le hibou désespéré d'Alice Londubat.

Il fut tout bonnement stupéfait de découvrir son ancienne élève en pleurs, lovée autour de son défunt mari, hurlant au ciel de le lui rendre. Le petit Neville, lui, observait la scène, pleurnichant faiblement. Le directeur de Poudlard agita sa baguette et lança un patronus destiné à Minerva et Rubeus, et leur intimant de venir au plus vite, en amenant un moyen de transport sûr.

En les attendant, il installa Alice dans le canapé, la priant de se reprendre. Elle et son fils devaient être confiés à Augusta.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce Chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à écrire plus vite !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


	2. Xenophilius Lovegood

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis ravi de vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre !_

_Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par quinzaine, ils sortiront le mercredi._

_N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Xenophilius Lovegood**

Le matin du 30 juillet 1991, Xenopillius Lovegood s'était levé du bon pied, pour la première fois depuis six mois. La veille, il avait, au terme de plusieurs semaines de recherche, découvert l'adresse d'Augusta Londubat au Pays de Galles. Plusieurs années auparavant, la Lady Londubat s'était retirée au fin fond de la campagne pour protéger son petit-fils, Neville, héros du monde sorcier, ayant vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, des assauts incessants de la presse magique.

Xenophilius avait donc décidé de rendre visite à cette vieille amie, pour prendre des nouvelles du Survivant, qui allait rentrer à Poudlard en septembre.

Quand il frappa à la porte, Mr Lovegood put lire la surprise sur le visage d'Augusta Londubat.

\- Xenophilius... dit-elle. Comment pouvez-vous ?... Par quelle magie avez vous trouvé l'adresse ?

\- J'ai mes sources, Lady Augusta. Votre petit-fils est-il ici ?

\- Non, il est en sortie avec ses oncles. De toute façon, je ne vous aurais pas laissé le voir, pensez vous. Mais comme il est absent, je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé et vous parler de lui. Mais soyons clairs, ajouta-t-elle fermement, je ne vous dirai rien de plus que ce dont vous avez besoin pour écrire un article.

Augusta Londubat et Xenophilius Lovegood s'installèrent sur un vieux canapé de velours rouge. Elle servit à son invité une tasse de thé, et ils commencèrent à parler.

\- J'ai appris la mort de mon fils le soir même. Vers minuit, Dumbledore est venu frapper chez moi, avec Neville dans un bras, et Alice accrochée sur l'autre. Il m'a raconté que Franck avait sauvé la vie de Neville au prix de la sienne, et qu'Alice lui avait envoyé un hibou dès que Voldemort a eu disparu.

Augusta vit sans surprise le visage de son interlocuteur pâlir en entendant le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres. Xenophilius s'arrêta de boire et reprit son sang-froid.

\- Lady Londubat, dit-il calmement, vous faites ouvertement partie de ceux qui soutiennent Albus Dumbledore, et qui affirment que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas mort. Vous ne craignez pas non plus de prononcer son nom, ce qui n'est pas chose commune, même parmi ces personnes. Dois-je en déduire que Dumbledore et vous êtes très proches ?

\- Albus et moi sommes d'accord sur certains points, et sur d'autres nos avis divergent. Quand il m'a confié Neville, il y a dix ans, je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de le recueillir. J'étais sa seule famille, vous savez.

Mr Lovegood put capter un léger scintillement dans l'œil de la Lady, trahissant une larme retenue, tristesse enfouie.

\- Mais qu'avez vous fait de votre belle-fille, Alice ?

\- Elle n'a pas supporté de perdre Franck, reprit Augusta. Ses parents avaient été tués par les forces de Voldemort quelques semaines auparavant, et la perte de son mari, mon fils, a achevé de la détruire psychologiquement. Elle n'était pas en état d'élever Neville seule, et a été envoyée à Ste Mangouste. Neville lui rend visite toutes les semaines, et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il est en ce moment.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur le jeune Neville ? Demanda Xenophilius

Mrs Londubat se redressa dans le fauteuil. Elle décida que Mr Lovegood pouvait bien avoir plus de détails. Après tout, ils s'étaient tenus côte-à-côte durant la guerre.

\- Eh bien, c'est un jeune garçon très jovial, souriant et facile à vivre, mais son enfance n'a pas été des plus faciles... Après tout, il était présent quand mon mari, Anton, est décédé. Il avait la Dragoncelle. C'est Neville qui veillait à son chevet, et il a été profondément affecté car il tenait beaucoup à mon mari. Ses grand-oncles et ses grand-tantes viennent le voir régulièrement, bien sûr, mais c'est différent. C'est Algie qu'il préfère. C'est compréhensible, étant donné qu'Anton était son frère jumeau.

Le regard d'Augusta se perdit dans le tableau de son défunt mari, assoupi sur un fauteuil en velours carmin.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, Neville et Algie entretiennent une relation très particulière, tous les deux, et il est sans nul doute celui d'entre nous qui connaît le mieux Neville.

Augusta regarda les photos qui trônaient sur la cheminée avec tendresse.

\- De tous les cadeaux qu'il a reçus, je crois que ce sont toujours ceux d'Algie qui l'ont le plus marqué. Tenez, par exemple, son crapaud, Trevor, c'est Algie qui lui a offert. À chaque anniversaire, il sait trouver le cadeau parfait pour lui. Je le soupçonne d'user de legilimancie, renchérit-elle avec un regard malicieux. Je me demande ce qu'il va lui offrir cette année.

Mr Lovegood but une gorgée de thé, puis reprit la parole.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que Neville devra aller à Poudlard dans un mois ?

Augusta Londubat ne put réprimer un regard empli de tristesse.

\- Oui, il a reçu sa lettre avant-hier. Il va devoir faire face à sa célébrité, à mon grand désarroi. J'ai si peur de l'effet néfaste qu'elle pourrait avoir sur lui… Je voudrais tant le garder avec moi et le préserver de tout ceci...

\- Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit au sujet de la nuit du 31 octobre ?

\- Non, en effet, dit Lady Londubat après avoir bu une longue gorgée de thé. Dumbledore et moi-même sommes d'accord sur ce point. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de préserver ses qualités d'humilité plutôt que de l'élever dans la célébrité. Qui plus est, il est un peu agoraphobe (1). C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes retirés dans ce coin tranquille du Pays de Galles, et qu'aucune photo de Neville, n'a été divulguée. Nous prenons même soin de masquer sa cicatrice avec une crème quand il sort. Mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais été aussi prêt à entendre la vérité. Je lui en parlerai bientôt. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche que de celle d'un autre.

C'est au moment où Xenophilius s'apprêtait à poser une dernière question que Neville et ses oncles rentrèrent de leur promenade.

\- Grand-mère ! On est rentré !

Le sourire s'effaça du visage du garçon quand il vit Mr Lovegood.

\- Oh, tu discutais ? Désolé…

Neville baissa la tête et recula lentement. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à ne pas interrompre les grandes personnes quand elles discutaient, et il venait d'enfreindre cette règle. Mais l'homme afficha un large sourire au jeune garçon, qui comprit aussitôt qu'il était pardonné.

\- Non, jeune homme, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je disais justement à ta grand-mère qu'il se faisait tard et que ma fille devait m'attendre. Elle a beau être très autonome, je ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Sur ce, Lady Londubat, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée !

Xenophilius Lovegood salua Augusta et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

\- Il voulait quoi, ce monsieur ? Demanda Neville à sa grand-mère.

\- Rien, c'était un ami de Poudlard, et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps, répondit Augusta, ce qui n'était après tout qu'un demi mensonge.

\- Ah. D'accord. Regarde ce qu'Oncle Algie m'a acheté à Londres !

\- Oh, mon chéri, un hibou ! Comme il est beau ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- C'est une chouette, Grand-mère ! Une chouette lapone ! Je l'ai appelée Ebène, parce qu'elle est toute noire ! J'espère que Trevor ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'emmener à Poudlard, elle aussi !

Alors que son petit-fils, extasié, montait à sa chambre, Augusta lança un regard noir à son beau-frère.

\- Une chouette ! Algie, tu n'es pas sérieux ! J'ai déjà dû insister avec Dumbledore pour pouvoir l'emmener voir Alice même les semaines de cours, et maintenant je vais devoir batailler ferme pour qu'il puisse emmener ses deux animaux à Poudlard. Bon sang, Algie, tu le gâtes trop.

\- Dit celle qui a commencé par refuser qu'il aille à Poudlard, pour qu'il puisse rester "à l'abri du monde extérieur" avec elle ! Répliqua l'octogénaire à sa belle-sœur. Ce garçon en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, il a bien le droit à un peu de joie !

Lady Londubat resta muette face à cette argumentation. Elle gratifia Algie d'un autre de ces regards noirs dont elle avait le secret, et s'en alla préparer le dîner.

* * *

Le soir venu, Augusta resta muette tout le repas, au milieu du brouhaha que créaient Neville et son grand-oncle. Lorsque son petit-fils eût fini son dessert, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Neville, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. À propos de la mort de Papa, et aussi du monde des sorciers.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains posa calmement ses couverts et reporta son attention sur sa grand-mère.

\- Je t'écoute, Grand-mère !

\- Avant ta naissance, dans le monde des sorciers, c'était la guerre. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, Grand-mère. Tu m'as dit que les parents de Maman sont mort pendant cette guerre, et que Papa aussi

\- Pendant la guerre, un sorcier, un mage noir très puissant qui s'appelait Voldemort, tuait énormément de gens. Tout le monde avait très peur de lui. Tu as aussi dû en entendre parler, non ?

\- Si, Grand-mère.

\- Un soir, alors que tu avais à peine plus d'un an, Voldemort a décidé de s'attaquer à toi. Toi, un pauvre petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Et ce soir là, ton père l'a empêché de te tuer. Il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver, et Voldemort l'a tué. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Grand-mère. Je m'en doutais un peu, parce que c'était pas n'importe qui, Papa ! Il était tellement fort qu'il fallait un sorcier très méchant pour arriver à le tuer !

Augusta fut surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle son petit-fils assimilait la nouvelle.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Mais après avoir tué Papa, quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, il n'a pas pu, et il a disparu ce soir là. C'est comme ça que tu a eu ta cicatrice.

Le garçon porta la main à son front, et Augusta Londubat reprit.

\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, tu es très célèbre, et tout le monde connais ton nom ! Mais personne ne sait à quoi tu ressemble vraiment, et tu ne dois pas chercher la reconnaissance des gens, d'accord ? C'est pour ça qu'on met de la crème sur ta cicatrice, quand on sort. Pour que les gens ne te reconnaissent pas.

\- Oui, Grand-mère, répondit un nouvelle fois Neville, qui semblait encaisser la nouvelle plus qu'admirablement.

\- Quand tu iras à Poudlard, il sera impossible de cacher ton identité, et tu devras faire face aux questions et aux remarques de tes camarades, j'en ai bien peur. D'autant plus que je ne serai pas là pour t'aider.

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et demanda à sa grand-mère :

\- Et Voldemort ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Tu as dit qu'il avait disparu. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il est mort pour toujours ?

\- La majorité du monde des sorciers le pense mort, mais Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, moi et plusieurs autres personnes, sommes persuadés qu'il est toujours vivant et qu'il se cache, quelque part, en attendant sa vengeance. En tout cas, son nom fait toujours peur et certaines personnes refusent de le prononcer. Mais tu ne dois pas faire partie de ces gens-là. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, il faut que tu le sache. Demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse tous les deux, et nous achèterons tes fournitures pour l'école. Ça sera la dernière fois que nous cacherons ta cicatrice, et je serai moi aussi sous une autre apparence pour que l'on ne nous reconnaisse pas.

Sur ces mots, Augusta pria son petit-fils de quitter la table et d'aller se coucher.

* * *

**(1) Agoraphobie : peur des espaces publics, des lieux ouverts et bondés. J'ai trouvé plausible que Neville soit agoraphobe, étant donné son caractère.**

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !_

_n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

_On se dit à très bientôt !_


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis ravi de vous présenter ce troisième chapitre, où Neville et sa grand-mère font leurs courses pour Poudlard !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Le Chemin de Traverse**

Le lendemain après-midi, Augusta et Neville Londubat entrèrent au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. La vieille femme prit soin qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer et ils arpentèrent bientôt la célèbre allée. Neville était loin d'être à l'aise au milieu de la foule, et sa grand-mère décida de lui occuper l'esprit.

\- Relis moi ta liste, mon garçon. D'abord, les vêtements. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Trois robes pour les cours, un chapeau pointu et une cape d'hiver, le tout noir ! Ah, et aussi des gants en cuir de dragon !

\- Bien. Va chez Capucine. Elle fait des robes de très bonne qualité. Pendant ce temps, je vais t'acheter un chaudron.

Neville entra ainsi chez _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_, où quatre vendeuses s'affairaient sur les clients du magasin. Devant lui attendait une femme replète, blonde, accompagnée de sa fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- S'il te plaît, maman, disait la fillette en pointant du doigt une robe brodée de fils d'argent. Elle est tellement belle !

\- Non, non et non ! Tu es déjà bien trop gâtée par ton père, Sally-Anne, je refuse de dépenser une Noise de plus pour satisfaire un autre de tes innombrables caprices !

Neville détourna le regard et observa avec attention les robes qui étaient accrochées sur le côté. Noires pour la majorité d'entre elles, certaines se démarquaient, comme une robe d'un vert émeraude qui subjugua le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'une vendeuse, qui semblait être la patronne du magasin, l'interpelle:

\- Dis moi, mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Wayne, répondit le concerné, inventant à la hâte une identité. Je m'appelle Wayne Hopkins.

La vendeuse prit un air surpris.

\- Curieux, dit-elle, j'ai habillé un garçon qui s'appelle comme toi, pas plus tard que ce matin ! Lui aussi rentre à Poudlard cette année, ça risque d'être cocasse quand ils vont vous appeler pour la Répartition !

Neville eut un sourire crispé, et laissa les instruments de la sorcière le mesurer.

Après avoir payé les 5 gallions et 9 mornilles, donnés par sa grand-mère, à Capucine Guipure, il sortit de la boutique pour retrouver Augusta dans l'allée.

\- Ensuite, Grand-mère, où allons-nous ? Demanda Neville

\- Chez _Fleury et Botts_ pour tes livres ! Cherche dans ta liste les livres de Botanique, Potions et Soins aux créatures magiques, nous commençons par la section _Faune et Flore_.

Les Londubat entrèrent dans la librairie. Neville avait rarement vu une échoppe autant bondée. Les étagères étaient couvertes de livres tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et chaque rayon contenait au moins cinq personnes en train de les consulter. Une jeune fille à la tignasse brune indomptable tenait son père par la main, l'entraînant d'un bout à l'autre du magasin.

\- Cet endroit est fabuleux ! Scandait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre.

Le garçon et sa grand-mère furent bientôt rendus à la section _Faune et Flore_, et l'octogénaire s'impatienta.

\- Alors, mon garçon ? Cette liste ?

\- Il y a _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, mais j'ai déjà l'exemplaire qu'Oncle Algie m'a offert pour mes huit ans !

\- Bien, nous en aurons plus vite fini. Et les autres ?

Neville lut à voix haute la liste de fournitures :

\- _Potions magiques_, par Arsenius Beaulitron, et _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_, par Norbert Dragonneau.

Un vendeur apparut à l'instant même devant eux.

\- Bien le bonjour, messieurs-dames ! J'ai cru entendre le jeune homme prononcer les noms de deux livres du programme de première année à Poudlard !

\- C'est exact, répondit Neville poliment. Je rentre à Poudlard cette année.

Le jeune homme blond et survolté prit le garçon par le bras.

\- L'ouvrage de Maître Beaulitron est un véritable chef-d'oeuvre, je l'ai dévoré en une nuit ! Mais celui de Mr Dragonneau, là, c'est un tout autre registre. L'année même de sa sortie, il est passé meilleure vente du siècle ! Dit-il avec un regard passionné avant d'ajouter : Je te conseille l'édition Goldstein, c'est l'une des toutes premières, et les illustrations sont bien plus belles que celles des éditions Obscurus !

Augusta Londubat tira son petit-fils par la manche pour l'éloigner du vendeur, faisant plus ou moins aimablement comprendre à ce dernier qu'ils étaient pressés.

Dans la section _Enchantements et Sortilèges_, Neville et sa grand-mère croisèrent une femme replète, rousse, accompagnée de quatre rouquins. Elle râlait énergiquement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils demandent encore un nouveau livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Ces bouquins sont hors de prix ! Fred, George, vous pourrez bien partager, non ?

Deux des enfants acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Les Londubat récupérèrent donc dans ce rayon _Forces obscures : Comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble, _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements : Niveau 1_, par Miranda Fauconnette, et _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des Débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats dans la boutique, et Neville flasha sur un livre intitulé _Pierres, Plantes et Animaux : leurs pouvoirs magiques_, de Radagast Rhosgobel, qui trônait en tête de gondole, parmi les nouveautés. Augusta lui accorda ce cadeau, pour marquer son onzième anniversaire et sa rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Comme ça, tu auras un peu de lecture dans le train, lui dit-elle.

Après avoir payé les 4 Gallions, 15 Mornilles et 23 Noises que coûtait l'ensemble des ouvrages, ils se séparèrent. Tandis que sa grand-mère allait acheter la balance en cuivre et les fioles en cristal, Neville s'en alla acquérir un télescope dans une boutique à l'enseigne rutilante. Dessus, on pouvait lire _Âryabhata Galilei, Matériel d'Astronomie depuis la nuit des temps_. Les boutiques d'Astronomie n'étaient pas légion sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'échoppe était donc assez pleine. Parmi les nombreux clients, la fille aux cheveux noir de jais qui patientait devant Neville semblait s'impatienter.

\- Mère, soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré, quand pourrons-nous enfin quitter cet endroit ? L'Astronomie est inutile de toute façon.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Neville, il me semble que la Magie est reliée à la Nature, et que de nombreuses sociétés sorcières ont développé leur magie par le biais des astres. C'est une matière qui est importante parce qu'un sorcier doit être connecté à la Nature, d'une certaine façon. Ne dit-on pas que de nombreuses branches de sorciers du Moyen-âge étaient des druides ?

Alors que la fille s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires, Neville reçut le soutien inopiné de sa mère, qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ce jeune garçon a raison, Pansy. Une sorcière d'ascendance noble comme toi se doit de maîtriser toutes les sphères de la magie.

\- Mais, Mère... Tenta de protester la jeune fille, alors que la sorcière reportait son attention sur Neville.

\- Belvina Parkinson, dit-elle en lui tendant poliment la main. Enchantée de vous connaître, Mr... ?

\- Wayne Hopkins, répondit Neville en prenant cette main.

Alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à continuer de parler, ce fut son tour de passer à la caisse, et Neville put échapper à une conversation qui s'annonçait fort ennuyeuse.

Quand les Londubat se retrouvèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse, il ne resta alors plus que la baguette à acheter. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de baguettes d'_Ollivander, fabricant depuis 382 avant J-C_, si l'on en croyait l'enseigne.

\- Vas-y sans moi, dit Augusta. C'est une expérience unique dans la vie d'un sorcier, et ce moment ne doit appartenir qu'à toi.

C'est donc seul que Neville poussa la porte de la boutique. Contrairement à toutes les autres, elle était vide. Le garçon s'avança au milieu de la pièce et contempla, ébahi, la pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un capharnaüm géant qu'à une boutique. Des boites étroites s'entassaient du sol au plafond. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

Neville actionna la sonnette qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Le tintement résonna dans toute la boutique.

\- Je suis à vous dans un instant ! Lança une voix depuis l'arrière boutique.

La tête d'un homme à la chevelure grisonnante émergea des étagères. Le sorcier dévisagea rapidement Neville avant de disparaître de nouveau.

\- Et comment vous appelez-vous, mon garçon ? Cria-t-il de nouveau

\- Je m'appelle Wayne, Wayne Hopkins !

Garrick Ollivander sortit lentement des allées, et il dévisagea Neville de nouveau.

\- Ah ! Oui, Neville Londubat, bien sûr, je vous attendais avec impatience. J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez votre première rentrée à Poudlard.

En l'entendant, Neville fut plus que troublé. Comment le sorcier l'avait-il reconnu, malgré les camouflages de sa grand-mère ?

\- Je suis legilimens, dit-il, c'est ainsi que je vous ai reconnu. C'est-à-dire que je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens. Une capacité bien utile quand comme moi on doit cerner le caractère de ses clients.

Ignorant l'air ébahi de son client, le fabricant de baguettes commença à le regarder plus en détail.

\- Je me souviens du jour où votre père est venu acheter sa toute première baguette magique. Bois de Cyprès et crin de licorne noire, 27,8 centimètres. Très difficile à manier et à maîtriser, et pourtant il a toujours su s'acquitter de cette tâche avec une aisance admirable. Votre mère, elle, avait préféré une baguette en bois de Poirier, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon, 26,4 centimètres. Remarquable pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Enfin, quand je dis qu'elle l'avait préférée... C'est bien évidemment la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, Mr Londubat, dit-il avec insistance. Ce qui leur est arrivé...

Le regard bleuté du vieil homme se perdit un instant. Puis, il se reprit.

\- ... Est purement tragique. Vous êtes venu accompagné de votre grand-mère, est-ce bien exact ?

\- Oui, répondit Neville en tournant la tête pour la voir devant la boutique.

\- Je me souviens, une cliente très difficile. J'ai mis plus d'une demi-heure à lui trouver la baguette parfaite. Frêne et ventricule de dragon, 32,9 centimètres, inflexible. Une baguette forte pour une femme forte. Mais revenons à nos moutons. La seule et unique baguette qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui, c'est celle qui vous conviendra !

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, des mètres rubans avaient mesuré Neville sous tous ses angles.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? Demanda le vieillard

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers son arrière-boutique à la recherche d'une baguette, cherchant frénétiquement parmi les étagères.

\- Je suis droitier, répondit le garçon.

Alors, le fabricant de baguettes prit une boite en velours noir sur l'une des étagères les plus basses avant de revenir au comptoir.

\- Bien, essayons celle-là : Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, 17,6 centimètres.

Neville fit un léger mouvement, et la manche du fabricant de baguettes prit feu. Le vieil homme secoua son bras dans tous les sens pour l'éteindre, avant de lui retirer la baguette des mains.

\- Non, non, certainement pas !

Les tentatives s'enchaînèrent, et il y eût bientôt un monceau de baguettes et de boîtes sur le comptoir. Soudain, le visage du fabricant s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit une baguette.

\- Je me demande si...

Il s'approcha de Neville, pensif.

\- Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Londubat ! Bois de houx, plume de phénix. 27,5 centimètres. Une combinaison originale et surprenante.

Neville prit la baguette, et il ressentit aussitôt une chaleur agréable dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il sut alors. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su, comme si elle l'avait attendu depuis toutes ces années. Cette baguette était sa baguette.

\- Étrange, très étrange...

\- Excusez-moi, demanda Neville, mais puis-je vous demander ce qu'il y a d'étrange ?

Ollivander regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux.

\- Mr Londubat, je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Et il se trouve que le phénix qui a fourni le coeur de votre baguette, a donné une autre plume. Une unique autre plume. La baguette soeur de la vôtre, Mr Londubat, était en bois d'if, et faisait 33,75 centimètres. Je l'ai vendue il y a près de 50 ans, à un sorcier qui en a fait un usage épouvantable. Ce sorcier est aujourd'hui connu, très connu... Et pour cause ! Mais il est très étrange que la soeur de votre baguette soit celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Neville régla les sept Gallions demandés, et sortit de la boutique, troublé par les paroles du fabricant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu certains personnages plus ou moins connus qui se sont cachés dans ce chapitre._

_Je précise que les prénoms de Mesdames Guipure et Parkinson sont de mon invention, je n'ai pas trouvé leurs véritables prénoms._

_Sachant que le nom anglais de Madame Guipure est Malkin (qui est un terme désignant une femme désordonnée), j'ai trouvé que le prénom Capucine (qui est associé à un caractère désordonné, justement) était approprié. Pour Belvina Parkinson, j'ai cherché parmi les prénoms de membres de la famille Black dont on ne sait rien, et hop! Pansy Parkinson est reliée aux Black, désormais._

_Pour le nom de Wayne Hopkins, il est dit qu'il a été Réparti en 1991, comme Harry et co._

_Je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	4. Le Poudlard Express

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre, qui porte sur le train que chacun a un jour rêvé de prendre. Vous l'avez compris, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui s'intitule Le Poudlard Express !_

_Si vous appréciez cette fic, si vous avez une remarque à partager, si vous avez des questions, ou même si vous voulez juste parler, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Le Poudlard Express**

Neville et sa grand-mère arrivèrent le 1er Septembre à dix heures trente dans la gare de King's Cross. Elle était bondée, des gens tous plus pressés les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans le hall, mettant le jeune sorcier bien mal à l'aise.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater le train !

\- Mais, grand-mère, je me dépêche ! Ce chariot est lourd à pousser ! Et où est Trevor ?

\- Oh, mon garçon, ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore égaré !

\- Il reviendra, répondit Neville. Il revient toujours.

Partout autour de lui, le jeune sorcier pouvait voir et entendre les gens se presser. À gauche, une employée se faisait littéralement lyncher par un passager qui avait raté son train. À droite, Un jeune garçon brun traînait les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient vers le quai numéro 10, en leur criant de se dépêcher.

Bousculé de tous les cotés, Neville était plus que mal à l'aise, au milieu de toute cette foule. Sentant sa gorge se serrer, il se rapprocha de sa grand-mère

Les Londubat arrivèrent devant une barrière, entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

\- Est-ce vraiment le seul moyen, grand-mère ? Demanda Neville

\- Allons, mon garçon, prends ton courage à deux mains et franchis-moi donc cette barrière !

Neville fronça les sourcils, retroussa ses manches, et, rassemblant son courage, s'élança en direction de la barrière et, au moment où son chariot allait se fracasser contre la barrière, il disparut.

Derrière la barrière, c'est un tout autre paysage qui s'offrit à lui. Assez vite rejoint par Augusta, il put découvrir un quai coloré, plus chaleureux et qui, bien que moins bondé que la gare moldue, était remplie d'enfants venus prendre le Poudlard Express, et de leurs parents venus les accompagner. Assez vite, Lady Londubat fit monter son petit-fils dans le train avec ses bagages, et Neville choisit un compartiment vide à l'arrière du train. Il préférait éviter de se faire remarquer et se concentrer sur ses affaires, afin de n'en oublier aucune. Par ailleurs, Trevor était toujours introuvable. Il devait avoir peur d'Ébène, et s'était sans doute caché dans un recoin des bagages.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express partait.

Seul dans son wagon, Neville pensa qu'il le resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Cependant, une vingtaine de minutes après le départ du train, une jeune fille, déjà vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard flambant neuve, passa la tête par la porte du compartiment. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, tels une crinière de lion. Ses yeux, marrons, étaient empreints d'une curiosité apparente, et elle demanda au jeune sorcier :

\- Bonjour ! Tu es tout seul dans ton compartiment, à ce que je vois. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie ?

Neville vit l'opportunité de se faire une bonne amie. Cette fille avait l'air sympathique. Il acquiesça en silence.

-Super ! Je me présente : je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Elle prit un instant pour détailler son interlocuteur de fond en comble. Puis, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Toi, tu es Neville Londubat, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hébété, Neville ne sut quoi répondre. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il demanda à sa camarade :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Facile, répondit Hermione en souriant. Tout d'abord, tu t'es installé dans un wagon vide, au fond du train, là où personne ne vient. J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer. Tu as d'ailleurs eu raison, car personne ne viendra te chercher ici. Enfin, mise à part moi…

Hermione eut un rictus amusé.

\- Ensuite, la Gazette du Sorcier a publié un article qui affirmait que tu rentrais à Poudlard cette année. Et surtout, tu as cette… cicatrice, très reconnaissable.

La brune était très intelligente, Neville n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Bravo, la félicita-t-il. Très surprenant. Tu es vraiment brillante !

-En fait, renchérit-elle, je ne pouvais qu'émettre des hypothèses. Après tout, n'importe qui a le droit d'être timide, et puis, ta cicatrice n'est pas si voyante que ça. L'ensemble de ma théorie était basée sur la réponse que tu donnerais, et tu m'as confirmé que j'avais raison. Les autres éléments n'étaient que des indices, je ne pouvais être sûre de rien.

\- Ah… répondit le garçon, décontenancé

Hermione dût s'en rendre compte car elle changea d'attitude aussitôt.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. J'aurais fait pareil, à ta place. Je suis une née-moldue, tu sais. Je n'ai découvert la magie qu'en Juin dernier. Un professeur est venu nous rendre visite, à mes parents et à moi, pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. Ça a été un choc !

Cette fille était décidément bavarde ! Neville pouvait dire adieu à la tranquillité qu'il espérait en venant se cloîtrer au fond du train. Toutefois, elle était très gentille et sa compagnie était plaisante. Et puis, le jeune Londubat étant peu loquace, il fallait bien équilibrer la balance…

\- Mais alors, demanda-t-il, comment as-tu appris autant sur la magie en seulement trois mois ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent.

\- J'ai toujours été une grande passionnée de lecture, alors j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la magie : Histoire de la Magie, Sorciers de Renom, L'Histoire de Poudlard, Guide du Monde Magique, et plein d'autres !

À son expression, on sentait qu'elle avait savouré chaque livre qu'elle avait mentionné. La jeune sorcière renchérit alors :

\- Tu penses aller dans une maison en particulier ?

\- Ma grand-mère voudrait que j'aille à Gryffondor, comme mon père, mais je suis sûr que j'irai à Poufsouffle. Je suis un vrai tête en l'air, répondit le jeune garçon, je perds toujours tout. Je vais encore la décevoir… Mais toi, où est-ce que tu pense aller ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que je m'épanouirais vraiment à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Mais tu sais, j'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard que Poufsouffle était une maison qui mettait en avant le travail, la loyauté, l'humilité et la tolérance. Ces valeurs sont, je pense, vraiment importantes. Mais certains pensent que le Choixpeau, qui répartit les élèves dans les maisons, prend en compte tes préférences et ce que chaque maison peut t'apporter, pas uniquement ton caractère.

Sentant qu'elle cherchait à se justifier tant bien que mal, Neville décida de changer de sujet.

\- Voudrais-tu m'aider à retrouver mon crapaud, Trevor ? Demanda-t-il. Il se cache toujours dans mes affaires, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis dans le train.

Hermione acquiesça avec gentillesse.

\- Bien sûr !

Ils se mirent à chercher dans les affaires de Neville, fouillèrent les valises et soulevèrent les livres. Il fut introuvable.

\- Tant pis, dit Neville. Il ne doit pas avoir envie qu'on le trouve.

Neville raconta à Hermione toute la complexité du lien qui l'unissait à Trevor. Depuis que son grand-oncle le lui avait offert pour son huitième anniversaire, Neville et Trevor en avaient vécu, des aventures dans le jardin familial des Londubat. Hermione répondit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu que des poissons rouges, qu'elle gagnait dans des fêtes foraines. Elle renchérit sur son enfance, dans le monde moldu, expliquant à Neville les concepts des mathématiques, des sciences physiques ou de la chimie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon brun à lunettes, vêtu d'un sweat vert émeraude, ouvre la porte du compartiment et leur demande :

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il gentiment, vous n'auriez pas vu un rat ? Celui de Ron Weasley s'est échappé. Il est gris et gros, et il a une patte arrière qui ne bouge pas.

Hermione répondit du tac au tac.

\- Désolé, mais non. D'ailleurs, Neville a perdu son crapaud, Trevor. Si jamais tu le croise, préviens nous.

C'est en voyant l'expression estomaquée du nouveau venu que la jeune sorcière comprit qu'elle avait trahi le « secret » de son ami. Le regard du garçon brun se posa sur Neville.

\- Ça alors ! Tu es Neville Londubat ? Enchanté, dit-il en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Il faut dire que tu as détruit Tu-Sais-Qui! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais par le Poudlard Express. Mes oncles m'avaient dit que Dumbledore te ferait venir par transplanage d'escorte. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont fait marcher, encore une fois.

Le jeune garçon décida de rester avec eux dans le wagon. C'est à peu près à ce moment que passa une vieille sorcière qui distribuait des bonbons.

\- Qui-est-ce qui voudrait quelque chose ? Scandait-elle toutes les trente secondes

Elle s'arrêta devant le compartiment des trois amis.

\- Vous voulez une petite douceur, les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment

Hermione fut surprise de découvrir la panoplie de friandises sorcières, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Voulant lui faire découvrir, Neville prit un peu de tout : Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Fizwizbiz, et bien d'autres.

\- Servez-vous, dit-il à ses amis.

Hermione prit poliment une Chocogrenouille, mais s'arrêta là, expliquant à Neville qu'elle évitait les sucreries, car ses parents, tous deux des moldus, étaient dentistes, et par conséquent conscients que le sucre était mauvais pour les dents. Elle se laissa néanmoins convaincre par les garçons à une dégustation de Dragées Surprises.

Gazon, Poubelle, Foie, Steak, Cire d'oreille… Les goûts immondes s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Neville tombe sur une dragée au caramel. Hermione décida alors d'ouvrir sa boîte de Chocogrenouille. Malheureusement pour elle, la grenouille en chocolat qu'elle contenait s'échappa par la fenêtre. Neville fit remarquer qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas de chance avec les batraciens. Les enfants reportèrent leur attention sur la carte qui, elle, était restée immobile dans la boîte. Il s'agissait de celle de Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste français de renom né au quatorzième siècle , si l'on en croyait la description. L'image montrait un homme grisonnant, de taille moyenne, assez trapu, avec une moustache imposante. Neville fut enchanté qu'Hermione ne s'y intéresse pas, car c'était l'une des quinze cartes qui manquaient à sa collection. Elle lui offrit gentiment, et, jetant un œil par la fenêtre, dit à ses camarades :

\- Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers, tous les deux, on arrive bientôt.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle avait raison. La silhouette sombre du château de Poudlard apparut seulement quinze minutes après que les garçons aient enfilé leurs robes. Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard vers dix-huit heures trente. Épuisés par les sept heures de voyage, les trois amis descendirent tant bien que mal leurs valises du porte-bagage. Trevor, quant à lui, était toujours introuvable, et Neville commença à se faire du souci pour lui.

\- Au fait, demanda-il à son nouvel ami, tu ne nous a pas dit comment tu t'appelais…

\- Exact, répondit le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns hirsutes, tout en redressant ses lunettes rondes. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Les trois compères descendirent du Poudlard Express pour rencontrer un homme si grand que Neville douta qu'il soit humain. Il devait facilement atteindre les trois mètres cinquante de haut, et avait un air un peu pataud.

\- Les premières années, par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Dit-il en agitant sa main grosse comme une raquette de tennis. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Garde-chasse et Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Suivez-moi !

\- C'est un demi-géant, dit Hermione alors qu'ils s'exécutaient. C'est lui qui nous a guidés, mes parents et moi, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est très gentil.

\- Nous allons passer par le lac noir pour atteindre le château, poursuivit Hagrid. Aussi, faites attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, sinon vous passerez le bonjour au calmar géant. L'eau est à huit degrés, et j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas être trempés pour votre première soirée à Poudlard.

Devant l'incrédulité des jeunes sorciers, le garde-chasse désigna des embarcations au bord de l'étendue d'eau sombre.

\- Allons, installez vous dans les barques par groupes de quatre!

Neville, Hermione et Harry s'installèrent tous trois dans la même barque, en compagnie d'une rouquine qui s'appelait Hannah Abbot, alors que Hagrid occupait une barque entière à lui seul. Pendant la traversée, Neville put voir des visages familiers, qu'il avait déjà croisé au Chemin de Traverse, à King's Cross et dans le Poudlard Express. Il reconnut de loin Pansy Parkinson, qui était en train de parler avec un blond au teint blafard, ainsi que la jeune Sally-Anne qui était dans la même barque qu'un rouquin,

Une fois qu'ils eurent accosté, le géant tapa trois fois de son énorme poing sur la porte, et elle s'ouvrit.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 5 qui, vous vous en doutez, portera sur la Répartition !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, autant de la lire que d'y répondre !_


	5. La Répartition

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Vous l'attendiez, voici la Répartition !_

_Mais avant de commencer, réponse aux reviews de ces dernières semaines !_

**TheProudHufflepuff :** _merci beaucoup ! hehe oui, Harry va être complètement différent ! c'est sans conteste le personnage qui va le plus changer... mais tu verras ça plus tard !_

**adenoide :**_ merci pour tous ces commentaires ! hé oui, Alice a de quoi perdre la tête, et puis il faut dire qu'elle a vu l'impossible... Pour Neville, ni Augusta ni Dumbledore ne veulent précipiter son passage à l'âge adulte. Ils ne croient pas à la mort de Voldy, mais ils l'espèrent de tout coeur... Et oui, le vieux Ollivander aime bien discuter avec ses clients, surtout que Neville est un peu à part... Mais bien sûr ! Hermione est un incontournable de HP, et il est normal qu'elle fasse partie de l'aventure de Neville !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - La Répartition**

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, qui était une grande femme, vêtue d'une robe vert sapin et d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Son visage déjà marqué de quelques rides contrastait avec son regard jeune, impassible et sévère, si bien que Neville sut qu'il ne faillait pas la contrarier. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, presque gris, certainement comme Grand-mère Augusta quelques années auparavant.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir une maison toute entière, et si haut que le plafond était difficile à distinguer. Des torches enflammées étaient accrochées aux murs de pierre, et un escalier en marbre se dressait devant les nouveaux élèves.

Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisit Trevor pour réapparaître. Il coassa bruyamment dans le Hall, et Neville se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire. Le professeur McGonagall le gratifia alors d'un regard réprobateur.

Elle se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous allez rejoindre vos camarades et être répartis dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle… et Serpentard.

Sur ce dernier nom, elle regarda fixement le jeune garçon blond qui ricanait avec Pansy Parkinson. Il se tut subitement

-Au cours de l'année scolaire, vos réussites feront gagner des points à votre maison, tandis que vos échecs lui en feront perdre. Il y aura six matchs de quidditch au cours de l'année. Tous les élèves sont invités à y assister, mais ces événements ne sont en rien obligatoires. À chaque match, la maison victorieuse se voit recevoir cinquante points bonus. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a accumulé le plus de points se voit décernée la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Un homme brun au regard effrayant qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce fit alors un signe au professeur qui s'éloigna quelques instants pour lui parler. Ce fut suffisant pour que les ennuis commencent.

Le garçon blond que McGonagall avait fixé du regard plus tôt s'avança vers Neville.

-Alors c'est vrai ! On me l'avait dit dans le train, mais je n'y croyais pas ! Neville Londubat est à Poudlard ! C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tendit sa main à Neville.

-Je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas. Tu t'apercevras assez vite que certains sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux en fixant Hermione du regard, alors choisis bien tes amis.

Neville ignora la main tendue de Malefoy et répliqua :

-J'avais entendu parler des sorciers dans ton genre, Malefoy. Et figure-toi que je préfère avoir Hermione comme amie.

Le visage du blond s'empourpra sous l'effet d'une colère mal dissimulée, et c'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall revint. Elle les guida vers la Grande Salle. Des bougies flottaient dans toute la pièce, et on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond.

\- C'est un plafond magique, dit Hermione. Il a été enchanté par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, il reproduit le temps qu'il fait dehors, d'après _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir d'autres fonctions cachées.

Au bout de la salle, quatre tables remplies d'élèves en robe noire étaient disposées perpendiculairement à une cinquième table réservée aux professeurs qui, comme McGonagall, étaient vêtus de robes plus colorées. Neville nota l'amusante couleur mauve de la robe du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. À l'extrême droite, l'un des professeurs, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, semblait plus renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur, tandis que tout à gauche, un minuscule sorcier jovial portait une robe bleu ciel. Devant cette table, un vieux chapeau rapiécé était posé sur un tabouret. Quand tous les nouveaux furent arrivés devant lui, une bouche s'ouvrit dans ce chapeau, et il commença à chanter :

-_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Quand il eût fini, la directrice adjointe prit la parole :

-Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, un par un. Vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

À chaque évocation, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait d'une table. Neville entendit un rouquin pester contre son frère et un troll, mais le bruit assourdissant des exclamations l'empêcha de comprendre l'ensemble de la phrase.

-Bones, Susan !

Une blondinette s'avança vers le Choixpeau.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Boot, Terry !

Un garçon brun, l'air maladroit, s'avança en hésitant et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- SERDAIGLE !

Terry se précipita vers la table bleue.

Les noms défilèrent et les élèves furent répartis un à un.

-Granger, Hermione !

Hermione s'avança frénétiquement vers le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Il réfléchit près de cinq minutes avant de s'écrier :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Neville applaudit de toutes ses forces alors qu'Hermione descendait les marches et se dirigeait vers la table aux armoiries rouge et or, pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnegan, qui avaient été répartis à Gryffondor juste avant. Furent ensuite appelés Daphné Greengrass, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, et enfin…

-Londubat, Neville !

Quand le professeur McGonagall prononça son nom, des murmures s'élevèrent de chacune des tables, ainsi que Grand-mère Augusta l'avait prédit.

-Elle a bien dit Londubat ?

-Le Neville Londubat ?

Neville s'avança doucement, sentant les regards rivés sur lui. Et si il était réparti à Poufsouffle ? Le Survivant, celui qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, envoyé à Poufsouffle ? Il serait assurément la risée de l'école et la honte de sa grand-mère. Le garçon enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et tout fut noir. Une petite voix se mit alors à parler dans sa tête.

-Mmmmm… Je vois… Le fameux Survivant… Eh bien, où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois une grande bonté, tu es quelqu'un de très loyal, travailleur et aussi très humble. Tu ne veux pas de cette notoriété qui est pourtant tienne. Il y a aussi une grande capacité à se faire des amis, qui occupent une place essentielle dans ta vie car tu en as longtemps été privé. Je vois aussi une volonté de faire ses preuves, un grand courage, de la fierté, une certaine sagacité, et aussi… ooh ! Je vois… Hmmm… Où vais-je te mettre ? Gryffondor ? Poufsouffle ?

-Pas Poufsouffle, s'il vous plaît !

-Pas Poufsouffle, hein ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu t'y ferais de très bons amis, il me semble que c'est la meilleure maison pour toi. Tu as toutes les qualités que Poufsouffle recherche.

-Je ne veux pas décevoir ma Grand-mère. Elle attend beaucoup de moi

-Mhmmm… Je vois bien… Augusta a toujours été exigeante, froide et fermée d'esprit. Elle a de qui tenir...

-Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Neville, que vont dire tous ces gens si le Survivant était envoyé à Poufsouffle ?

-Mhmmm… Tu avances des arguments, mais tu sembles oublier que je peux lire dans ton esprit, et jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. Cette fille, Hermione, que j'ai répartie à Gryffondor, elle est ton amie. Tu ne veux pas être séparé d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, elle et toi êtes bien différents… Sache une chose, mon garçon, les maisons n'ont pas d'importance. Ce qui importe vraiment, ce sont vos choix. Pour tout cela et pour tout ce qui t'attend, il vaut mieux pour toi que je t'envoie à …

-GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle, déclenchant une ovation de la même table qui avait acclamé Hermione. Neville se dirigea vers son amie, euphorique, pendant que deux rouquins parfaitement identiques scandaient fièrement « Londubat avec nous ! Londubat avec nous ! »

Après Neville, trois filles, Lucy Moon, Parvati Patil et Sally-Anne Perks, furent également envoyées à Gryffondor. Harry fut lui aussi réparti chez les rouge et or, tout comme deux autres garçons, Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley, le rouquin qui devait donc être le frère des deux jumeaux. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir retrouvé son rat.

Après que Zabini, Blaise, ait été envoyé à Serpentard, il y eût un moment de brouhaha général, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore se lève et taire le capharnaüm des voix.

-Bienvenue, dit le directeur. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Alors que chacun se rasseyait, des somptueux plats remplis de victuailles apparaissaient et tous les élèves se mirent à manger. Neville discuta longuement avec Hermione et Harry, mais aussi avec un cinquième année assis à sa gauche, qui se révéla être préfet de Gryffondor, s'appeler Percy et être le frère des jumeaux et de Ron Weasley.

-Fred et Georges sont des farceurs incorrigibles, ne cessait-il de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre. Des vrais fauteurs de trouble.

Alors que les jeunes Gryffondors savouraient des côtelettes de porc ou des pommes de terre sautées, des fantômes faisaient des tours et discutaient autour d'eux.

-Tout cela me paraît bien appétissant, soupira un spectre en regardant avec envie Neville trancher un steak. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme officiel de Gryffondor, dit-il en redressant fièrement sa fraise (1).

-Je vous connais, s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes Nick Quasi-sans-tête ! Oncle Remus m'a parlé de vous !

-Je préfère être appelé Sir Nicholas, répondit le fantôme d'un air pincé.

-Quasi-sans-tête ? Demanda Hermione. Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?

Agacé, le fantôme répondait et décrocha sa tête du reste de son corps.

\- Comme ceci, dit-il alors qu'Hermione faisait une tête dégoûtée.

Elle ne put pas finir de manger après cette vision, et se priva même de dessert.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et le brouhaha ambiant se tut.

-Maintenant que nos estomacs sont rassasiés, je voudrais rappeler quelques règles essentielles à tous les élèves. Je vous rappelle donc que la forêt qui entoure le château est strictement interdite à tout élève non accompagné. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous informer que les tours de magie sont interdits dans les couloirs pour tous les élèves, et dans les salles communes et dortoirs pour les jeunes sorciers de la première à la quatrième année. Je vous rappelle que nous avons des salles d'études qui sont exclusivement réservées à la pratique des sortilèges. sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera la semaine prochaine. Les élèves de première année sont autorisés à jouer à condition que leur directeur de maison leur en donne l'autorisation.

Dans le brouhaha qui reprenait de plus belle, Neville entendit Harry se vanter de ses talents d'attrapeur auprès de Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan, et le directeur demanda de nouveau le silence avant de recommencer à parler.

-Enfin, je dois vous prévenir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite du château est formellement interdite, à moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

-Il est sérieux ? Demanda Hermione à Percy Weasley le préfet, étonnée.

-Je crois bien, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi certains endroits sont interdits. Par exemple, tout le monde sait que la forêt est remplie de créatures sauvages. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets. C'est louche.

Après avoir entonné l'hymne du collège, sous le regard jovial du Professeur Dumbledore, les élèves de chaque maison suivirent leurs préfets jusque dans leurs salles communes. Du moins, c'est la conclusion que Neville fit, puisque les Gryffondors avaient fait ainsi.

-Caput Draconis, lança Percy Weasley au portrait d'une grosse dame.

Le cadre du tableau pivota pour laisser voir un passage assez grand pour y faire passer un homme, et qui se révéla être l'entrée de la salle commune.

Ils s'engouffrèrent un par un, puis se retrouvèrent dans ladite salle, une pièce ronde et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux. Percy montra aux garçons leurs dortoirs tandis que Selena Rider, la préfète, montrait le leur aux filles.

En montant les escaliers en colimaçon, Neville et Harry découvrirent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge sang. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils s'arrangèrent avec Dean, Ron et Seamus pour l'arrangement des lits puis se couchèrent sans histoires.

Neville fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Un professeur portant un turban violet, qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt lors du repas, lançait des formules incompréhensibles et plongeait ses dents ensanglantées dans une chair blanche. Un rêve terrifiant que Neville préféra oublier à son réveil.

* * *

**(1) : Fraise : col de lingerie porté notamment à la renaissance.**

* * *

_Pour clore ce chapitre, j'ai une question pour vous : quel(s) personnage(s) secondaire(s) voulez-vous que je développe davantage au cours de la fiction ?_

_Vous avez le choix entre :_

_1 : Terry Boot_

_2 : Sally-Anne Perks_

_3 : Lucy Moon_

_Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des remarques ? Des questions ? Laissez un commentaire !_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Le Maître des Potions

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé de ce petit retard, j'ai déménagé et je n'ai pas pu publier à temps ! _

_Voici donc le chapitre 6 !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**TheProudHufflepuff :**_ Merci beaucoup pour cette review et pour ta contribution. Je t'avoue que ton avis va dans le sens de ce que je voulais faire, alors ça m'arrange ! Tu avais hâte de lire ce chapitre, alors le voilà !_

**adenoide :**_ merci pour ce beau commentaire ! content que ça te plaise !_

**IceQueen38:**_ Merci pour ton com ! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi pour Lucy. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**DVBoyQc : **_Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends ta requête, tout ne pourra pas être fait, mais j'ai effectivement prévu deux ou trois courts chapitres qui s'éloignent un peu... À voir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Le maître des Potions**

\- Là-bas, regarde.

\- Où ça ?

\- Juste en face de la fille aux cheveux très longs.

\- Celui avec les lunettes ?

\- Non, l'autre ! Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Toute la matinée, Neville entendit murmurer sur son passage et sentit de nombreux regards tournés vers lui à chaque fois qu'il restait quelque part plus de quelques minutes. Les élèves au fond de la classe se levaient pour mieux le voir ou s'arrêtaient pour l'observer plus longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Neville était perdu dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Il y avait, selon Hermione, plus de cent quarante escaliers de marbre et près de cinquante mille marches dans le château, et très peu de repères à prendre. En effet, les figures des tableaux avaient pris l'habitude de sortir de leurs cadres, et de se rendre visite les uns aux autres. Les fantômes ne facilitaient pas non plus la tâche. Marchant tête baissée, Neville avait éprouvé plusieurs fois la désagréable sensation d'en traverser quelques uns, et certains passaient parfois au travers des portes au moment où on tentait de les ouvrir.

Mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était le pire de tous. Il bombardait les élèves de craies ou de morceaux de parchemin chiffonnés, en criant "JE T'AI EU !" d'une voix perchée quand il parvenait à tirer un tapis sous leurs pieds.

Mais Neville et Harry se rendirent bien vite compte qu'il existait largement pire que Peeves. Il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge, et sa chatte Miss Teigne. De plus, les deux Gryffondor avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Il les avait surpris à tenter d'ouvrir une porte qui s'était révélée être celle du couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Il avait menacé de les enfermer au cachot, quand le professeur au turban, qui s'appelait en fait Quirinus Quirell, leur sauva la mise. La cicatrice de Neville le brûla, tandis que Harry remerciait chaleureusement le professeur.

Le premier cours de potions fut haut en couleurs.

Les Gryffondor l'avaient en commun avec les Serpentard dans l'un des cachots. Harry et Neville eurent la malchance d'arriver en retard, Neville ayant oublié son livre dans le dortoir.

Après les avoir sévèrement réprimandés, le professeur Rogue, puisque tel était son nom, commença à faire l'appel. Il s'arrêta sur le nom de Neville et leva la tête pour le scruter de fond en comble.

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Neville Londubat. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Il continua l'appel et s'arrêta de nouveau sur le nom de Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir. Une fois l'appel fini, il commença à parler.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Chaque mot sonnait comme un souffle ironique, et Neville sentit dans leurs regards que Harry et Rogue se haïssaient. Il se promit d'en demander la raison à son camarade de chambre.

\- Ici, continua le professeur Rogue, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes et des vapeurs imprégnées d'une odeur de soufre, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour lui emprisonner les sens et peu à peu ensorceler son esprit...

Il marqua une pause pour jauger du regard les élèves de la classe. À cet instant, Neville trouva qu'il ressemblait à une chauve-souris géante, survolant la salle à la recherche d'une proie. Il régna alors dans la pièce un silence pesant. Le professeur reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Cependant, pour les quelques privilégiés d'entre vous qui sauront se montrer habiles, je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Malheureusement, je crains que vous ne soyez qu'une bande de cornichons, à qui je dispense des cours dont vous ne retiendrez rien, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ?

La dernière phrase avait été dirigée vers Harry, qui discutait avec Ron Weasley.

\- Potter, reprit Rogue, savez vous ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry sembla décontenancé, mais Hermione, elle, leva aussitôt la main.

\- Non, professeur.

Le ton de Harry était plein de haine, si bien que Neville crut que les deux allaient se provoquer en duel.

Le maître des potions reprit sans prêter la moindre attention à Hermione qui baissa sa main, déçue.

\- Bien, je vous donne une nouvelle chance. Où iriez-vous, Potter, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Là encore, Hermione leva immédiatement la main alors que Harry répondait par la négative.

\- Vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel avant la rentrée, Potter ? Siffla le directeur de Serpentard

Entre les deux commença un nouveau duel de regards, rapidement rompu par Hermione.

\- S'il vous plait, monsieur ? Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui est un antidote à plusieurs poisons.

Rogue dévisagea la Gryffondor, le visage déformé par le mépris. Drago Malefoy se mit à ricaner, et les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient l'imitèrent.

\- De toute évidence, dit-il, si Mr Potter n'a pas eu la décence d'ouvrir son manuel de potions, Miss Granger n'a pas encore appris à demander l'autorisation pour parler. Nous allons voir si tous les Gryffondor sont des idiots, à l'image des ces deux-là. Mr Londubat, voudriez-vous me dire quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Neville répondit avec plus ou moins d'assurance, selon le point de vue.

\- Il s'agit de la même plante, non ? Les grecs l'appelaient Aconit. En France, cette plante rare et très toxique a longtemps été utilisée pour la chasse aux loups, ce qui lui a valu son nom.

En vérité, Neville était pétrifié. Il redoutait plus que tout la confrontation avec le maître des potions.

Rogue, si méprisant face à Harry et Hermione, laissa échapper un rictus, à la surprise de tous.

\- À ce que je vois, certains Gryffondors peuvent être à la fois cultivés et respectueux. Puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez ces informations, Mr Londubat ?

Neville fut frappé par la neutralité de sa voix. Elle n'était pas aussi froide que lorsque le professeur s'était adressé à Harry et Hermione, ou même à l'ensemble de la classe. Voilà qui était bien intrigant, se dit le jeune Gryffondor tout en répondant à Rogue :

\- Je suis passionné par la Botanique depuis plusieurs années, professeur.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Pour votre information, Potter, la racine d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du Mort-vivant. Quant au napel, quand elle est distillé dans une infusion de racine de Valériane, cette plante devient inoffensive si bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle est utilisée dans la préparation d'une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de se contrôler les nuits de pleine lune.

Le regard du professeur de Potions retourna à son impassibilité et il se retourna.

\- Qu'attendez vous tous pour prendre des notes ? S'exclama-t-il.

Pendant que tous les élèves écrivaient, Rogue haussa la voix pour couvrir le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

\- Mr Londubat, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. J'accorde trois points à Gryffondor. Cependant, pour ce qui est de vos camarades, je me dois de retirer cinq points à Mr Potter pour son ignorance, et trois autres à Miss Granger pour avoir parlé sans permission.

Tous les Gryffondor pestèrent silencieusement contre Rogue, mais Neville, lui, était inquiet. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi son professeur voulait le voir.

Le directeur de Serpentard demanda ensuite aux élèves de préparer une potion contre les furoncles, et tous se mirent deux par deux au travail. Pas un élève n'échappa aux critiques amères du maître des potions, sauf Neville et Malfoy. Le professeur Rogue semblait bien aimer le Serpentard. Ou peut-être ne faisait-il que supporter sa maison ?

Rapidement, un chaudron explosa au fond de la classe. Seamus Finnigan avait en effet ajouté l'essence de Belladone trop tardivement, ce qui avait entraîné l'explosion, et la destruction complète du chaudron de Harry, avec qui il s'était installé.

\- Potter, pourquoi n'avez vous pas ajouté l'essence de Belladone immédiatement après les épines de porc-épic ? C'est pourtant écrit dans le protocole ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous resterez à la fin pour nettoyer avec Mr Finnigan.

Le cours s'acheva lorsque Hermione et Neville, qui s'étaient mis ensemble pour le cours, finirent par réussir la potion. Le professeur Rogue laissa même échapper un compliment, et accorda cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette réussite. Les élèves sortirent peu à peu de la salle de classe, alors que Harry et Seamus nettoyaient tous les foyers et les plans de travail. Au moment de partir, Neville se rappela que maître des Potions lui avait demandé de passer le voir à la fin.

\- Je t'attends dehors, lui dit Hermione.

Le Gryffondor s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

\- Alors, Londubat, dit le professeur, comme ça vous êtes passionné par la Botanique ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit le Gryffondor. Depuis que mon grand-oncle m'a offert un livre de Botanique pour mon huitième anniversaire.

\- Et vous aimez les Potions ? renchérit le directeur de Serpentard

\- Mis à part le cours d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, mais je trouve ça très intéressant. Je pense que mes connaissances sur les plantes peuvent être très utiles dans cette matière.

\- Bien, dit-il, pensif. Vous pouvez partir. Votre... amie Granger va vous attendre. Potter ! Finnigan ! Filez, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire exploser ma salle de classe ! Lança-t-il ensuite en direction de Harry et Seamus qui étaient toujours en train de nettoyer.

Neville sortit de la classe avec Harry, et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait comme convenu. Alors que Seamus Finnigan rejoignait Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose, Neville retint ses amis. Ils prétendirent aux trois garçons avoir oublié quelque chose dans les cachots, et revinrent sur leurs pas.

\- D'après vous, pourquoi le professeur Rogue semble-t-il m'apprécier, alors qu'il déteste clairement les Gryffondors, surtout Harry ?

\- Dans mon cas, il n'y a aucun mystère, dit le brun à lunettes. Mes oncles et mon père étaient à Poudlard avec lui, et ils se détestaient au delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Et je suppose que le caractère "je-sais-tout" d'Hermione ne lui plaît pas du tout. Par contre, la raison pour laquelle il t'apprécie autant m'est inconnue.

\- C'est sans doute parce que Neville est humble et gentil, dit Hermione. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

\- Merci, Hermione, dit Neville. Bon, on devrait y aller, le professeur Binns va nous attendre.

* * *

Vint ensuite le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Il fut très différent de celui de Rogue, et ce de bien des manières. Le professeur Binns était en fait un fantôme. Assez trapu, il portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires et semblait fatigué comme s'il avait été privé de sommeil pendant une semaine entière. Son visage semblait dénué de tout sentiment, et son rythme de parole était si lent que Neville et Harry durent lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Qui plus est, le professeur avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire des aller-retours sur son estrade, ce qui était d'autant plus soporifique. Même Hermione avait du mal à suivre, ce qui, tous les garçons de Gryffondor s'accordaient sur ce point, n'était pas chose courante.

\- Il paraît qu'il est en poste depuis plus de cent ans, souffla Harry à Neville. Tu imagines ?

\- En fait, mon frère Charlie m'a dit qu'il s'est endormi en corrigeant des copies, un jour, et qu'il est mort dans son sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il est retourné en cours comme si de rien n'était et a laissé son corps derrière lui ! Renchérit Ron Weasley

Hermione se retourna violemment et fit signe au garçons de se taire. Elle semblait bien être la seule à porter un quelconque intérêt aux batifolages d'Aldéric le Fougueux. Ignorant son geste, Seamus Finnigan demanda à demi-voix à ses camarades :

\- Et les directeurs de Poudlard on continué de l'employer après sa mort ? Un prof aussi soporifique que lui ?

\- J'imagine que ça les arrange, puisqu'un fantôme ne mange pas. Répondit Dean Thomas. Si vous y réfléchissez, on ne le voit jamais au banquet ! Vous croyez qu'il est payé ?

Avant qu'ils ne puissent discuter de la question, le professeur Binns annonça la fin du cours, et ils quittèrent la salle dans un bâillement collectif. Hermione fut la plus longue à sortir, étant la seule à ne pas encore avoir rangé ses affaires. Elle rejoignit rapidement les garçons et ils s'en allèrent manger.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! On se retrouve dans deux mois, au retour des vacances !_

_Laissez donc une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	7. Un petit message

Fervent.e.s lecteurs et lectrices,

Après presque quatre mois d'absence, je suis de retour (ENFIN!) avec des nouvelles.

Vous l'aurez sans aucun doute remarqué, il s'écoule de plus en plus de temps entre chaque publication.

Le fait est que je suis sans cesse en quête d'inspiration, et que je suis tiraillé entre mes projets de fanfictions qui s'éternisent, et mon roman qui voit également le jour petit à petit.

Le résultat est donc triste à voir : des chapitres bâclés, que je me force à écrire, et qui au final ne me plaisent pas.

Voici donc ma conclusion :

Je ne vais plus publier avant un sacré bout de temps (peut être un an, Albus), mais je reviendrai avec A MINIMA _le premier tome de l'histoire de Neville_ complet. Dans l'idéal, ce tome sera accompagné par une bonne partie de la réécriture de **_Harry Potter et l'Héritier Oublié_** (qui entre nous est en train de subir un vrai ravalement de façade), et du tome 2 de l'histoire de Neville.

Je tire donc ma révérence pour l'année 2019, et j'espère vous retrouver à la mi-2020.

En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


End file.
